


Fruit Bowl

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Canon verse, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kink Discovery, Kylux positivity week 2021, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shore Leave, Top Kylo Ren, belly bulge, jogan fruit, sort of like oviposition but with fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: When Kylo Ren had told him they were spending his shore leave together, Hux hadn’t anticipated that it would be on some sort of paradise planet. And yet, here he was, only clothed in his favorite black robe which fell smoothly and comfortable over his nude form. For some reason he had assumed they would use this trip to make up for lost opportunities for intimacy but instead Kylo had left him early in the morning of their first full day in the little house they rented not far off a beautiful shore.aka: Kylo goes to pick up some special type of jogan fruit only to shove them up Hux's ass.This is kind of bonkers, I got no excuse.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Fruit Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Some KPW stuff, Hux didn't even know he liked having things shoved up his ass that aren't dick.

When Kylo Ren had told him they were spending his shore leave together, Hux hadn’t anticipated that it would be on some sort of paradise planet. And yet, here he was, only clothed in his favorite black robe which fell smoothly and comfortable over his nude form. For some reason he had assumed they would use this trip to make up for lost opportunities for intimacy but instead Kylo had left him early in the morning of their first full day in the little house they rented not far off a beautiful shore.

As he let his thoughts drift while he stood at the balcony, looking out to the sea Hux couldn’t help but think back to the little time had spent on Arkanis as a child. The memory was already fading and yet in his mind’s eye he clearly remembered the dark waters of the sea next to his childhood home but unlike Arkanis, this place only had sun-filled days. Or at least that was the information Hux had downloaded to his datapad about the planet and this area in particular. It was perfect for such things as lazing in the sun and swimming in the sea and yet, Kylo had probably forgotten that his general wasn’t used to such things and it was only due to him applying enough sunscreen to his sensitive skin that he wasn’t already sun burnt. Hux scoffed to himself. Kylo really could’ve asked. And then he ran off by himself, preparing a ‘surprise’. Whatever it might be, it better be worth abandoning Hux for several hours. Precious hours he could have spent doing more than simply looking out to the sea. Not that it wasn’t beautiful but wasn’t the point of sharing their shore leave to actually spend it together?

At the sound of the door Hux headed back inside only to encounter Kylo Ren carrying a huge basket of fruits. Hux scrunched his eyebrows as he approached him with his arms crossed.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Kylo said and held up one hand. “But hear me out, these aren’t just any fruits,” he said as he put the basket down on the living room table and picked one up. It was about half the size of Kylo’s fist and colored in a deep indigo with spidery white lines across the smooth peel. Hux tapped his fingers against his elbow.

“Well?” he said.

Kylo came closer with his prize and held it out for Hux to take but he didn’t take it, not yet.

“It’s a jogan fruit,” Kylo said. “But not any kind of jogan fruit. Around here, these are grown to be a natural aphrodisiac. The juice is staining but it’s worth it.”

Hux didn’t know how to feel about this. On one hand he appreciated Kylo’s effort, on the other he knew they didn’t need any sort of stimulants to enjoy their time together. But he couldn’t stay mad, it would make this trip unbearable. They had a week for themselves, he might as well give Kylo a chance to prove that his hair-brained idea of using fruits in the bedroom was worth his time.

“Would you like a bite?” Kylo said and offered him the fruit once more. With a sigh Hux took it and was immediately surprised how heavy it felt in his hand. He took a whiff of it but it didn’t smell like anything much. Mindful of the staining juice Hux took a careful bite out of it, his mouth was immediately flooded by sweet juice, it was almost too much for him to handle as he slowly chewed the firm flesh.

“How do you like it?” Kylo said and only when Hux looked back to him could he see how invested he was. So invested he was already rubbing at the crotch of his own pants. That fucker was hard just from anticipation alone. Hux smirked.

“It’s nice enough I give you that. But what is this going to do for my pleasure?”

“Oh,” Kylo said as he advanced slowly, he placed his huge, warm hands on Hux’s hips. “I’m going to make it worth your time, you’ll see.”

Kylo leaned in closely, his eyes constantly on Hux’s lips before he kissed him deeply and lazily. His tongue slipped in with a soft nudge. It was good and Hux had to be careful not to drop the fruit still in his hand as he kissed him back. Maybe it was the closeness to Kylo that made Hux give in and let himself be caught up in his own passion but he knew Kylo would give credit to the fruit if he had the chance. He might as well, Hux didn’t often want to admit that he wasn’t ice cold all the time, that in fact he too had feelings for Kylo Ren.

When he pulled away, Hux noticed something about Kylo’s mouth. It was blue. Then Kylo stuck his tongue out to Hux and it was blue as well. Momentarily stunned Hux could only stare but then he touched his own fingers to his mouth and they came back blue. So this is how Kylo wanted to play. Messy. Usually Hux wasn’t interested in messes and yet he was still fraternizing with Kylo Ren, mess incarnate. He could get messy, just this once, especially on shore leave where nobody else would see.

“Come on then,” Hux said, he dropped the bitten food back into the basket, and then clawed his free hand in the fabric of Kylo’s shirt to pull him along, staining it with some leftover juice from his fingers.

“Let’s not forget dessert,” Kylo said and quickly scooped up the basket. Hux rolled his eyes at him but still allowed it. Nothing wrong with a little snack in the bedroom when it wasn’t his own bed to refresh themselves after sex.

Even though this place had cleaning droids just like they had on the Finalizer, Hux still liked to not mess his own bed up too badly, even if it was only temporarily.

But here the white linens beckoned him to give into Kylo’s talent for chaos. It could be quite pleasurable, he knew, even I he seldom allowed any true mess.

Hux let himself fall back onto the bed which he had made after getting up even though it was a useless endeavor. And yet, order put his mind at ease.

“Now, where were we?” he said and propped himself up on his elbows.

Kylo set the basked down on the mattress before he slowly started taking off his own clothes. Hux watched him with growing interest, his own cock throbbed slightly beneath the soft fabric of his robe. He didn’t push it aside, not yet, he still wanted more of a show.

Kylo’s muscles bulged as he flexed them for Hux after taking off his shirt. He was a fine specimen, just the type Hux liked best – so strong Kylo could crush him easily but sentimental enough not to do it. In fact, this man could be surprisingly gentle if he set his mind to it. Almost disgustingly so, but Hux could bear it since it came with the benefit of multiple orgasms.

Unlike Hux, Kylo wasn’t shy about how aroused he already was as he pulled off his pants only to reveal that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Hux almost tsked at him for it. That thick, long cock of his was already hard and bobbing as he moved towards the bed and Hux. Kylo easily situated himself between Hux’s open legs, his hands warm on Hux’s thighs as he pushed the robe out of the way. He leaned in for another kiss, the sweet taste of jogan fruit like an echo from Kylo’s mouth. Hux’s hands drew him closer but Kylo didn’t seem willing to go, instead he pulled back to pick up a ripe fruit from the basket. Hux had forgotten for a second it was there, his eyes were fixed on the fruit Kylo took from it, the very same one Hux had taken a bite out of. Kylo pushed two fingers into it, he squashed the sweet flesh of the fruit together with the juice only to pull them out and immediately put his slick fingers to the cleft of Hux’s ass.

A gasp tore from Hux’s throat at the cheek of this man, as well as because of the slick feeling of the fruit’s juice at his entrance.

“You can’t be serious,” Hux gasped as he shied away from the touch but Kylo’s warm hand on his leg kept him in place. The moment Kylo’s thick fingers breached him Hux surrendered, a soft moan fell from his lips as he sank back into the bed, his fingers buried in the sheets beneath him. He didn’t watch as Kylo pumped more of the juice into him. It felt slick, not sticky like he had expected. Just like lube. Kylo leaned in closer for a moment, his mouth near Hux’s chest where he pushed the robe aside using his force powers, the fluttering touch of his lips over a nipple had Hux squirm a little, the almost-touch electrifying.

“See, it’s not so bad,” Kylo said, his hand on Hux’s thigh less insistent, the touch softer as he moved the fingers of his other hand inside. Hux could only imagine how the space between his legs looked like – blue and staining the sheets as well as his skin.

“Should have told me it’s like lube,” Hux muttered, then gasped at another wicked twist of Kylo’s fingers, right on his prostate. Hux’s toes curled. He tried to shed off his robe but it caught on his arms. But then something happened. It was as if a fire was lit inside his belly. Hux gasped at the feeling. In his mind this could only be Kylo’s force magic.

“What are you doing to me,” Hux muttered, his voice wrought by gasps and groans as Kylo worked more of the fruit’s mushed up juice and flesh into him. It should disgust him and yet it excited him.

“Told you it’s an aphrodisiac,” Kylo said with a laugh and a lick over Hux’s stiff nipple.

“Do you want more?”

Hux’s mind supplied how ridiculous this situation was, how Kylo was spreading food inside of him and yet, he couldn’t resist, he wanted to give in. He had no other choice if only it meant he could have more of this pleasure.

“Please, more,” he whimpered, drooling out of the side of his mouth at the twin sensations of Kylo’s fingers inside of him as well as his hot mouth over his chest, flicking his tongue over one nipple before moving on to the other one.

Kylo didn’t even put his dick inside of him yet and Hux was already whining, demanding more. He didn’t know if it was because there was no urgency to finish this on time to go back on duty or because of the alleged aphrodisiac Kylo attributed to the fruit Hux had barely even taken a bite out of. Either way, he quite enjoyed letting go. His body was slightly shaking with arousal, his cock hard and drooling against his abdomen.

“Alright, I’ll give you more,” Kylo said. Hux whined so loud it surprised himself when Kylo pulled his fingers out of him, only to reach for the basket where he took up one of the jogan fruits. Kylo squashed it, covering the other fruits in the basket with the blue juice. His hand came away stained as he picked up another one.

“I guess I have to feed you,” Kylo said, a wicked grin on his face. At first Hux didn’t know what he meant but then the smooth surface of the fruit pressed against his hole, covered in the slick juices. Hux keened at the depravity.

“You want it in here?” Kylo said as he pushed. Hux’s ass opened slightly to it, just enough to suck at the smooth surface. He was torn. This was ridiculous, he should feel disgusted and yet, he couldn’t help but wonder what it might feel like.

“Ah, ah, I-”, he stuttered, his eyes half-closed as he looked to Kylo. The thought of having his ass filled had his cock throb, no matter if it were by a fruit or not.

Kylo raised his eyebrows at him.

“Is that a yes?” he said as he held onto the fruit so it couldn’t slip away but without pressing it in further.

“I want it,” Hux whimpered. “I want it inside of me.” He could hardly believe his own words as they left his mouth.

“As you wish,” Kylo said and slowly pressed the fruit in. Hux groaned at the feeling as it slipped in. The fruit stretched his rim and yet it didn’t burn. There was something soothing about the juice as it entered him, once it was past the biggest part it slipped in easily and Kylo pressed it in further until it rested against Hux’s prostate. Hux thrashed on the bed, moaning, whining as he clawed the sheets at the insistent pressure.

Kylo shushed him and leaned over him to press a kiss against his forehead.

“Do you want another?” he said eventually. Hux’s cock was throbbing so hard it almost hurt. There was an entire basket full of fruits. Hux imagined his own belly swelling with them. The thought alone had him groan. He never even considered this a possibility and yet it excited him.

“More. Please, more,” Hux said. “Put more in me.”

“Good,” Kylo said and leaned back. His hand disappeared into the basket again. Hux couldn’t watch. He closed his eyes as he waited for the second fruit, the first one still pressed against his prostate, he shivered slightly in anticipation, his heart was beating so hard and so fast in his chest it might escape him.

“Relax,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s leg before he pressed the next fruit in. Hux gasped but then, just like with the first one, it slipped in. It pushed the first fruit deeper into him while the second one rolled over his prostate. The noises Hux made were foreign to his own ears. He could hardly believe he was the one making them. He whined, he groaned, his moans where too high-pitched to be from his own throat. And yet he knew he was the source of them.

Kylo didn’t wait for him to adjust, instead he grabbed another fruit and pushed it in. Hux’s fist beat against the mattress when it stretched his hole so soon. This one was a bit bigger than the others but it was worth it as he rolled over his prostate. He was shivering a bit, his cock drooled another small puddle on his belly.

Kylo added a few more fruits since Hux wasn’t protesting even if he was squirming a bit. Every single one of them made him feel fuller and fuller and soon Kylo stopped to rub Hux’s belly. The pressure was almost uncomfortable.

“Look at you,” he said and when their eyes met Hux could see how proud Kylo was. He craned his neck to take a look at his belly. A gasp fell from Hux’s lips. It was slightly distended. It wasn’t smooth though, the fruits stood out like bumps. The sight had Hux groan. He could feel them in there as they stretched him. He let his head fall back against the pillow, Hux’s hand grasped blindly for his own cock, he was so close. But Kylo batted it away.

“I left some space,” he said and put himself back between Hux’s legs. Before Hux could even inquire what he meant he could already feel the head of Kylo’s cock bump against his stretched hole. Hux groaned as it went in easily.

“Yes, yes,” he whimpered. “Turn these fruits to mush with your thick cock.”

Kylo groaned at his words. Hux didn’t even know he was capable of saying such filthy things and yet he was aware what a bad influence Kylo Ren was. He’d blame it on him later when he could think properly. In the meantime Kylo’s cock shoved the fruits in even further which had the both of them moan in unison.

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered. “These slippery little bitches stretched you out so well.”

Hux whined quietly. In a valiant attempt he tried to squeeze around Kylo’s cock but by doing so he also squeezed the fruits which pressed against his insides in a maddening way. Still, Kylo rewarded him with a pleased sound as he started to move inside of him, the juice of the fruit carried him deep immediately and soon his hips were slapping wetly against Hux’s ass. It was obscene and yet, Hux didn’t want it any other way.

Kylo’s cock was so thick and long, it pushed the fruits around inside of Hux in a way he could have never anticipated. Hux was so full. It was too much. The next time he reached for his cock Kylo didn’t stop him. Two, three strokes later Hux came across his bulging belly while Kylo still moved inside of him, grunting as sweat ran down his temple. Hux would’ve loved nothing more than to lick it off but he felt too full to move. The continued pressure on his prostate had him squirm after his orgasm, easily overstimulated.

“Just a bit more,” Kylo groaned. The bed rocked under them as Kylo pushed in harder, faster until he finally stilled and Hux could feel him deep inside of himself, bathing the fruits with come. He felt as if he was burning up. Hux whined softly at the sheer fullness.

When Kylo finally pulled out Hux managed to prop himself up on his elbows and look down on himself. He was a mess. The bed was a mess. There was blue stains everywhere and his abdomen still looked bloated, full and bumpy. He groaned when he moved and one of the fruits pressed against his prostate. Hux hissed.

Kylo still sat between his legs, his breath hard and fast. He wasn’t off any better, his dick was blue, so was his abdomen and his hands.

Hux suddenly became aware on how the fruits were still inside of him. Unsquashed, whole and pressing against his insides with every little movement. As much as he enjoyed it, Hux became a little nervous. Factually he knew this wasn’t without dangers if these things were inside of him for too long.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you get them out,” Kylo said when he caught his breath. His hand was firm and warm as he touched Hux’s distended belly. Hux shied back at first but then he let him.

Kylo sighed deeply, then he closed his eyes and concentrated. Hux wondered on what when he suddenly felt the fruit closest to his entrance move. Together with Kylo’s come it steadily moved outside. It felt strange yet enjoyable and soon Hux was panting and throwing his head back with a gasp. As it breached him Hux could feel his own dick throb. Slowly it came out of him and Kylo levitated it into his own open palm.

“First one out,” he said with a grin as the other fruits moved closer to Hux’s entrance, bullying his prostrate hard enough to have him whining and moaning once more. Until this day he hadn’t even known inserting a large quantity of round objects into his ass could be this enjoyable and now he got to enjoy this twice. He had already liked them going in, but them coming out wasn’t so bad either. Hux didn’t even see where Kylo put the fruits as his head snapped back. The second one left him quickly, so did the third, stretching him out. One after another Kylo pulled the fruits from Hux’s body until none of them remained. By the end of it Hux had another puddle of pre-come on his abdomen but this time he didn’t have to touch himself, instead Kylo leaned over him, the touch of his hand had Hux hiss as he took his cock.

“You did so well,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s stomach as he touched him. Before Hux could say anything, Kylo took him into his soft, warm mouth. It didn’t take much for Hux to come, just a little pressure of Kylo’s tongue and he was over the edge, coming into his mouth.

Then, Kylo’s touch was gone and Hux opted to keep his eyes closed for a little longer as he rested. He took inventory of how his body felt:

Wrung out from pleasure, his skin felt sticky and yet he was content. Just for a few minutes he wanted to simply lie there on the bed and rest. Even if there was a mess but as long as he kept his eyes closed Hux knew he could ignore it. At least for a little while. At most he could ignore a mess for 30 seconds. This time he managed it for about a minute before somewhere at the back of his mind a feeling of unease began to nag him.

The mattress dipped as Kylo got up and walked off. At first Hux thought he might simply let him go, ignore him leaving but then he blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up only to find that his abdomen protested despite it being devoid of the fruits which had it bulge out earlier. Hux groaned in annoyance when he saw the state of the bed. So many blue stains everywhere. Then there was water rushing from the refresher and Kylo appeared in the door, wiping his hands off on a towel.

“I’m drawing you a bath,” he said with a cheeky grin. The fucker had already cleaned himself off while letting Hux lie in the mess they made together.

Hux sniffed, the smell of the fruit juice still in his nose. He was sure his precious robe was stained as well

“Just so you know, the next time we do something like this we’ll use something that harmlessly dissolves, not whole fruits” he said.

Kylo’s grin widened.

“Deal.”


End file.
